To create a more flexible gaming environment, the next generation interactive gaming systems, like Royal Philips Electronics' patent application WO 2008/041175 A2's ‘interactive modular tile system’ comprises a plurality of modular interactive tiles, with which various playgrounds may be configured. Interacting with the tiles requires physical activity like stepping on the tiles or jumping from tile to tile.
However, a problem of this generation of gaming systems is the limited configuration flexibility.